This invention relates generally to the field of stationary awnings and, more particularly, to lightweight awning structures having flexible coverings.
Awnings are frequently used as roof-like covers extending over a window or doorway. Such awnings typically include a frame structure with a fabric or vinyl covering. Under present building practice, the installation and removal of an awning cover from the awning frame is very time consuming. In one type of awning structure the frame comprises a front bar constrained by two projection bars which are connected to a building with eye ends that pivot on hinges. The top edge of a fabric cover is generally attached to the building above the projection bars and the front bar fits through a hem in the front edge of the fabric cover. The weight of the front bar holds the fabric cover taut and the fabric cover restrains the front bar and projection bars from pivoting downward. Since the fabric cover must be held taut even in windy weather, the front bar is usually heavy. A disadvantage of this type of awning structure is that the attachment of these frame members requires special pipe fittings such as eye ends, pipe clamps, and hinges.
Another disadvantage of this type of structure is that the fabric cover cannot be removed unless the frame is disassembled. The front bar must be fed through the hem in the fabric cover before the front bar is attached to a projection bar. Thus, the fabric cover must be attached to the frame before the frame is fully assembled. If a need to remove the fabric cover arises, the front bar must be disconnected from the projection bar so the cover can slide off the front bar. Since the awning frame must be partially disassembled to remove the fabric cover, the fabric cover cannot be removed quickly and easily.
A second type of awning structure has a welded frame. The hems of the fabric cover used in this type are called lacing pockets or lacing strips which generally have brass grommets allowing the fabric to be laced to the frame with a cord or rope. In this type of structure, lacing the fabric cover to the frame takes a considerable amount of time since many grommets must be used to hold the fabric cover taut. Due to stresses on the fabric cover along with climatic changes, the fabric cover expands, and becomes less taut with age. Since the fabric cover is constrained by the specific grommets, the user must relace or in some cases replace the fabric cover if a greater tension is desired. Additionally, removal of the fabric cover is time consuming since the entire cover must be unlaced or the ropes cut before the cover can be removed.
Seams in the fabric covers of the prior art are typically stitched with thread. Rain water saturates the thread causing the thread to rot and therefore deteriorate before the fabric cover itself. When the thread deteriorates, the fabric cover cannot be constrained by the awning frame. Therefore, the stitching of the awning cover tends to shorten the awning's life.
Since an awning structure is generally attached to the outside of a building, it is subject to the forces of the elements. Awning structures are especially vulnerable to large storms and hurricanes. The storm winds frequently exert stresses on the awning structure greater than the awning structure can withstand. As a result, both the awning structure and the building to which the structure is attached are often severely damaged. Damage to the awning structure caused by a large storm or hurricane can generally be avoided if the awning cover is removed prior to the storm. Since the awning cover comprises the vast majority of the surface area of the awning structure, its removal drastically reduces the force which the storm exerts. Because of the difficulty and the time required to remove the fabric covers of the awning structures currently in use, storms often arise before the covers can be removed. Therefore, an awning structure in which the awning cover can be removed quickly and easily is highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved awning structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an awning structure in which the fabric cover of the structure can easily be removed from the awning frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an awning structure in which the frame need not be disassembled before the fabric cover can be removed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an awning structure in which the fabric cover is attached only to the awning frame.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an awning structure in which the tension of the awning cover can be increased if the cover expands.